Meet Mary Ann
by Prince Of New York
Summary: Prince hits some rough times with her father and her new step mother. Can her friends help her out before it’s too late? Modern day, 1shotChapter 2: A story written by a friend of mine involving the same two characters, and general plot. Also a 1shot.
1. Meet Mary Ann

Meet Mary Ann

Meet Mary Ann

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Meet Mary Ann

Summary: Prince hits some rough times with her father and her new step mother. Can her friends help her out before it's too late? (Modern day, 1shot)

Disclaimer: Prince is mine, her father was created by the movie newsies, and his wife is my creation, as is Alex/Avalanche. Rylet belongs to a good friend of mine. The song titled "Meet Virginia" which the fic is based on is by Train.

A/N: A one shot story based on the relationship of my major character: Prince, and her new crush, Rylet. Rylet is a trade mark character of my friend, so I'm borrowing him. Thanks to Jams for lettin' me borrow him! I hope you enjoy it! It's based on the Song

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"G'mornin' sunshine!" she said into the phone.

"Morning? Prince… it's six a.m.! It's still night as far as I'm concerned."

"I know… what did I wake you or somethin'?"

"No," Rylet answered sarcastically. "I always get up at six in the summertime, when school isn't in session, and I have nothing better to do with my mornings."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you sleep."

"No, no… I'm awake now. What did you need?"

"…you… wanna watch the sunrise with me?"

Prince was sitting on the roof of their house when Rylet's car pulled up. He knew right where to meet her. It had been the same rooftop since they were 8. He lifted up the rug by the side door and picked up the key hidden there. He unlocked the door, and walked inside. He climbed the stair cases to the 3rd floor, and came out onto the balcony. He grabbed onto the trellis, and climbed upward before hoisting himself onto the roof. "Am I late?"

Prince looked at the stars still sparkling in the sky. "I don't think so," she said with a soft smile.

He sat down on the roof beside her. "So, any reason we're here?" He would ask something like that at times, because Prince usually didn't call this early unless something was wrong.

"Watch the sunrise of course," was her only answer. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a long sleeved jacket and jeans on, despite the fact it was summer. Sure it was chilly at night, but not that bad. Rylet was comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans.

They sat in silence for several minutes until the horizon started to be colored in pinks and oranges. "So, once the sun is up," Prince said, "what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," he said shrugging slightly. "What do you wanna do?"

"I think we should go down to the boardwalk. See the shops. Take a vacation from life for a day."

"Okay…" he said. His eyes stayed on her a moment longer before he looked back out towards the sunrise again.

Silence dominated the conversation once more as they sat and the sun was then turned colors yellow, green, and dark blue added to the pink and orange.

"It's kinda like a rainbow isn't it?" she said keeping her eyes on the sky and the colors it was creating.

"Huh?"

"The sunrise. It starts with pink and way over there," she said turning around and looking at the opposite horizon, "it's purple, see," she said her eyes then moving to him. "Like a rainbow that fills the whole sky."

He chuckled a little. "Right… I see it now."

"Hey Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for comin' up here with me."

"No problem."

_She doesn't own a dress,  
Her hair is always a mess,  
If ya catch her stealin' she won't confess,  
She's beautiful._

After the sun had come up Prince and Rylet came off the roof and downstairs for breakfast. By this time Prince's mother was in the kitchen. "Ah, I was starting to wonder if you'd run away."

"Hello Willa," was Prince's only reply.

"Where were you?" she asked as she turned to face Prince and Rylet while holding a cup of coffee.

"Watching the sunrise…" leaving out the roof on purpose. Her stepmothers didn't know she went up there.

"It doesn't change you know."

"I like it that way," Prince said firmly. "What do you want for breakfast Ry?"

"Just… whatever," he said compromising. Prince just grabbed a box of frosted strawberry pop tarts and put two in the toaster.

Willa glanced at Rylet long enough for him to notice before her eyes turned back to Prince. She was about to say something when the father figure of the house hold walked in. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning dear," Willa said with a small smile.

"Hello father," Prince said in a low tone.

"How did everyone sleep?"

"Amazing, thank you," Willa said with a soft smile.

"Fine," Prince said quietly.

Then, Mr. Snyder saw Rylet. "Oh… you're here…" he said with slight distain. Every couple of years Snyder's perception of Rylet changed, and everyone but him knew why.

"Good morning Officer," Was Rylet's only reply. The pop tarts came out of the toaster and Prince took them over to Rylet.

"We're gonna go out for the day, "Prince informed her parents. "I'll be back later," she said. Rylet followed Prince out of the kitchen as she grabbed her keys. Then both of them walked out the door.

"Nice folks," Rylet said nodding once they got out the door. Prince just laughed.

_She smokes a pack a day,  
__Oh wait that's me but anyway,  
__She doesn't care a thing about that, hey  
__She thinks I'm beautiful.  
__Meet Virgina._

They ate the pop tarts on the way to the boardwalk and once they arrived Prince parked her car and they got out.

"I haven't been here in a while," she said. "It's kinda nice, to just… relax and walk down this place," she said with a small smile as she looked around. "It's… comforting, ya know?"

"Yeah," Rylet said. "Just the sound of the water… and the people… and the music… okay, it's pretty busy but still, I get what you mean," he said chuckling a little as Prince laughed along with him.

"What shall we do, Hmmm? We got all day to kill."

"How about ice cream?"

"That's a great idea!"

_She never compromises,  
__Loves babies and surprises,  
__Wears hi-heels when she exercises,  
__Ain't that beautiful?  
__Meet Virgina._

Prince, with her mint chocolate chip ice cream, and Rylet with his chocolate marshmallow ice cream came out and sat on a bench to watch the water and relax for a while.

"Hey… Prince?" Rylet said.

"Yeah," she said as she ate her ice cream.

"You ummm… You doin' okay?" he asked.

Prince stopped with the ice cream cone in her hand. "I'm fine Rylet," she said looking at him. "Just fine."

"Then take off your jacket, because your face is getting' red."

"Its sun burnt," she said. "And we're outta sunscreen, so I had to find somethin' to do to keep me outta the sun."

"You aren't outta sun screen Mary-"

"Yes! We are," she said getting angry and then calming herself down. "You don't know anyway, unless you went through our cupboards or something."

Rylet sighed, he knew what the issue was. "Well… if you ever need to borrow sun screen, we have some at my house. Come by any time."

"Thanks," she said quietly as she smiled at him a little, then went back to eating her ice cream.

_Well she wants to be the queen,  
__Then she thinks about her scene.  
__Pulls her hair back as she screams,  
__I don't really wanna be the queen._

Prince and Rylet stayed at the boardwalk almost all day. Come nearly six o'clock they were heading back towards the car, when they were stopped by a familiar voice. "Heya Prince! Ry!" A boy was waving his hands around to get their attention.

Prince covered her eyes against the sun to see that it was Alex, a close friend of theirs. He came running over to them with a broad smile. "Heya kids, what cha doin' out here?"

"On our way home," Prince said with a soft smile. "You?"

"I was comin' to pick somethin' up that I ordered."

"Cool," Prince said.

"Prince, favor?" Rylet said. "Go start the car. I need to talk to Avalanche for a moment."

Prince looked a little confused, but didn't think much of it. Boy stuff. "Alright…" she said. "I'll wait for ya." She turned and walked away from them.

"So…" Ave said when she was out of ear shot. "What's with the long sleeved clothes?"

"Her parents… that's all I know," Rylet said with a shrug. "She's… havin' some issues at home."

"No kidding? Her step-mom's a witch."

"Yeah. I need to ask you a favor. Maybe call her sometime tonight, see how she's doin'. I already tried, and she won't tell me nothin'. You're like her brother, I'm just her best friend. Maybe she'll talk to you."

"I dunno man… you know stuff I don't about her."

"Yeah, but I tried… just… try okay?"

Avalanche nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

"Thanks… I better go. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Avalanche said. The two boys parted ways as Rylet went to meet Prince at her car.

"What was that about?" she asked as Rylet got in.

"Nothin'. He needed to ask me something about his girl friend," Rylet replied as he put on his seat belt.

"Oh…kay…"she said as she backed out the car and started home.

_Her daddy wrestles alligators, mama works on carburetors  
__Her brother is a fine mediator for the president  
__Well here she is again on the phone  
__Just like me hates to be alone  
__We just like to sit at home,  
__And rip on the president.  
__Meet Virgina._

"Hello?" Rylet said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey there," Prince said with a small smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, just… thought I'd call see how you were."

"I ain't changed in the last 2 hours Prince."

"Well ya never know!" she said smiling still. "Ummm… about today. What you said on the bench I-"

"No, it's okay Prince. Ya dun gotta tell me anything."

"No, Ry… I want to…"

"Okay, go ahead."

"My step mom she… well she's got issues. I honestly think she's crazy. She's got like… 10 personalities… I dun think that's normal."

"Probably not."

"And well… a couple of them ain't to fond of me."

Silence.

"Did she hurt ya?"

"A little… but nothin' to bad," Prince said quietly.

Mr. Snyder's voice could be heard in the back ground calling for her. "I gotta go Rylet. I'll call ya later."

"Okay, thanks Prince… see ya."

"Bye."

_Well she wants to live her life  
__Then she thinks about her life  
__Pulls her hair back as she screams  
__I don't really wanna live this life!_

"Good morning," Rylet said into the phone. "Any word?"

"Nope, I tried to call her last night," Avalanche said. "Got no answer. How about you?"

"She called me and talked to me about it for a minute. It's her step mom alright."

"Damn… have you tried calling her recently?"

"Yeah. No answer."

"And her home phone?"

"Nope. No answer there either."

"Damn…" Alex said as he started to pace her apartment. "I think I'm going-"

"Don't… I'm already on my way," Rylet said. He was in his car when Alex had called.

"Good luck. Call if you need me."

"Will do. Later man."

_She only drinks coffee at midnight, when the moment is not right,  
__Her timing is quite – unusual  
__Ya see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic  
__And the shape of her body – unusual._

Prince wasn't home either, or if she was she wouldn't answer the door, and Rylet couldn't find her anywhere. He had no idea where she was. He was starting to get scared. But that night, around midnight his phone rang and it was her.

10 minutes later, he was walking in the front door of the coffee place downtown. Prince waved him over to a corner table. She didn't look too good, her left eye blackened.

Rylet rushed over to her and hugged her right in the middle of the restaurant. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah," she said softly to him, still hugging him tightly. "I'm okay."

Rylet pulled back, and held her at arms length. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Nothin'. My mother… last night. We got in a fight. It was stupid. I woke up this morning, and they were gone. Both of them. So I-"

"Well, where did you go? Why didn't you answer your phone. Alex and I have been worried and-"

"Rylet," Prince cut him off. "Just… let me explain," she said quietly. He nodded and let her finish. "I went… around and looked for them. Checked some places, tried the police department, and looked for them. But I never did find 'em. I've been sitting here since 5 o'clock. My phone had been on silent and it wasn't until now that I realized it. So I called you back," she said. "Sorry it was so late," she said, it now being closer to 12:30.

"Don't apologize. Have you put anything on that?"

"Yeah, some ice earlier. I think it's getting' better," she said putting a hand over her eye. It was making her self-conscious.

"Well come on," he said offering her a hand. "Let's get you home."

"But there's no one there."

"And once we get there then you won't be home alone, will you?" he asked.

Prince decided to go along with him and let him take her home.

Meet Mary Ann I can't wait to, 

_Meet Virgina, yeah.  
__Well she wants to be the queen,  
__Then she thinks about her scene.  
__Well she wants to live her life,  
__Then she thinks about her life.  
__Pulls her hair back as she screams…_

Rylet spent the night at Prince's house. She had fallen asleep in his arms while they'd been sitting on the couch. Around 11 o'clock or so her parents came home. Rylet was awake by then, and as they came inside, he was leaving. Prince was still asleep on the couch. He hoped she'd be okay. And at this point he wasn't sure. As he walked out the front door he put the hood up on his jacket, because it had started raining

_I don't really wanna be the queen._

That night it was plenty dark as the thunder echoed, and the lightning flashed. Rylet was sitting home reading a book in his living room, when his door bell rang. "I got it!" he called as he stood up and headed to the door.

When he opened it he saw Mary Ann standing there drenched from head to toe, the sleeve of her t-shirt ripped off completely, and bruises visible all down her arm. "Can I come in?"

Rylet stood wide eyes and disbelieving at her figure in the door. "Yeah, come on in," he said stepping aside. Prince came inside shyly as she wrapped her arms around her.

Rylet closed the door after her. He'd call her parents tomorrow, she could stay here for now… maybe for a while at this rate. He followed her into the living room and put a blanket over her. "You okay?"

"I will be," she said softly looking up at him. "Thanks."

He tentatively slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "You're welcome."

Prince leaned against him and closed her eyes. Quiet tears came down her cheeks as Rylet stroked her hair gently. "You're okay… ya safe now."

_I don't really wanna be the queen.  
__I don't really wanna live this…_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	2. Those Three Little Words

My friend wrote me a story! Well, she wrote a story for Prince. It was kinda a trade off. I wrote Meet Mary Ann, and she wrote this story! Personally I think it's amazing, and I wanted to post it for the world to read. It's a great story, great read, and any reviews or anything like that you post on it I will pass along to her, ya got my word. Anyway, here is "Those Three Little Words" by… well I can't list all her names, and don't wanna say her real name so… "by the owner of Rylet."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

((okay... lol...I finally did it PRINCE!!... sorry its not the songs we origonally thought of but this really hit me today...and I think it worked really well.))

The song is: Shoulda by Hinder  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mary...thats my good buddy Prince's Charrie, but I do own Rylet...obviously lol.

**Those Three Little Words**

"Mary?" Rylet sat up quickly turning his bedside light on, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mary?" he asked again. There was silence on the other line, though he could hear a muffled noise almost of someone crying or trying not to. Finally after a few moments her voice came on the phone. There was barely a trace of tremor from her held in emotions that he could hear in her voice.

"Rylet…."She said simply, though nothing followed after that.

He frowned, running a hand through his short brown curls, which were a mess from sleeping. "What's wrong?" his voice was low and soothing, yet concerned.

"No-thing"

She was trying to be strong, but he knew she was lying, if it wasn't the fact she was calling him at 3 in the morning, then it was the hitch in her voice that she tried to hide when she said 'nothing.' "I know you better then that…Is it your father… or step-mother number 5?"

Rylet had long since given up on keeping her fathers wives names straight. He just gave them numbers. Her father had the worst choice in women and the person that suffered the most from it was Mary. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, then there was loud banging and some muffled yelling. "I have to go now," she said hurriedly.

"Mary wait…."But she had already hung up. He tried calling her back but the line just rang and rang. He hated being so far from her, he wanted to go over to her house, find out what was going on, but his father had insisted on going on a vacation…five states away from home.

**Before I hung up the phone all I could hear  
Was the dial tone ring in my ear  
If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**

"I miss you…" Rylet said as he walked back and forth between the kitchen and the front room. He was home by himself his parents gone, to god knows where. He'd finally gotten a hold of Mary after a few days. She was being quiet. Too quiet for his piece of mind. He wanted to see her badly.

"I miss you too…"she said and then there was along pause. "When are you coming home?"

"Next week…"he said, it was an almost awkward silence. Something they never had, but he knew there was some much in that silence and he was quite positive her 'parents' had a lot to do with it. "Mary…."He started the stopped sighing heavily.

There was yet another long pause. "Yeah?" she finally said when he didn't finish.

"Nevermind..."He said, he wished shed just talk to him, tell him what was bothering her. But Mary was always 'I can deal with it on my own, no need to bother anyone else with it.' He sighed again and shook his head kicking the base of the counter as he walked by.

"Okay..."

"Mary…"He started again he couldn't take it. "Talk to me." He said. "Come on its me, Rylet…your best friend, remember. I know a lot of what's gone on in your life, don't try to do this on your own when I'm right here." He urged her in calm tones.

"I know…"She said, and yet again another long pause. "Rylet…'She finally said when he had opened his mouth to say something when the silence had stretched far too long.

"Yeah Mary?" he asked a slight hopefulness in his voice, when she started it.

"You're my best friend…and I know...you'll always be there for me...You're the only one that I know will always be there…"She stopped again and then after a few moments he heard her take a deep breath. He waited. "Rylet…I… I love you," she finally said.

"I love you too Mary…"he said, "Ill always be there for you…I just wish you'd let me in more'He said.

There was a long pause before she said anything again. "No... Rylet...I love you…I've loved you for a long time, just…never told you…because I was afraid…."She stopped again.

Rylet stood there his movements stilled, stunned. She loved him… Like she Really loved him. He blinked his mind just wasn't processing it, maybe he was hearing things, he could be. He'd dreamt of this moment for half his life, that he'd even had dreams. Maybe this was a dream now. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud dial tone in his ear and then the beeping and the recorded voice on the other line saying the call had been disconnected and to please hang up and to try the call again later.

Rylet frowned and dialed her number quickly. There was nothing, it just rang and rang and rang.

**Now that you're gone I'm wasting away  
The life has been siphoned right out of my veins  
If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**

He was two days away from going home as he hit redial for the millionth time. He looked terrible, he hadn't been able to eat or sleep since he last spoke to her. He'd been calling non-stop every day, trying to get a hold of her.

"Hello?" The voice was haughty and her words clipped.

Rylet stalled a moment at the unexpected answering of the phone. Though he could tell it wasn't Mary on the other end, even though it was her phone. "Is Mary home?"

"Have you been the one calling all this time?" she sounded angry and he knew already, that it was her stepmother.

"Yes I'm trying to get a hold of her. Please its important…"he said his voice a bit urgent, he didn't have time to play games. He was worried as all hell.

"She's not here, so stop calling' she said and hung up.

Yet again there was a dial tone in his ear before he could even get anything out. He growled with frustration. He wished he could leave on his own, but he couldn't. He had no money and his father wouldn't give him any, if it meant doing something for Rylet.

**When you said those three words  
I kinda freaked out  
When you said them first my jaw hit the ground  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
And this can't be saved  
And this can't be saved  
If you can't be found  
If you can't be found  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**

Rylet parked his car in her driveway, it was dark in side, and there were no cars in the driveway. He shouldn't be there, it was nearly 2 in the morning, but he'd just gotten back from his trip and he couldn't wait to the morning to come see her.

He made his way up the drive and around back. Climbing the tree like he'd done many times in the past, he made his way up to where her balcony was. He hopped on and found the small key to the balcony door, hidden under the flowerpot like it always had been. He unlocked it and stepped in quietly, his blue eyes focusing to the darkened room. There was no sign of life. The bed looked like it hadn't been touched in days.

Rylet looked around looking even in her bathroom and the guestroom. He looked all around the house, her parents weren't home anyway, he didn't care. When he was finally satisfied she wasn't there, he headed up to the roof, a place she would go often, they spent many late nights and early mornings up there, watching the sunset and the sun rise, and the stars. They'd even caught a meteor shower once, and even the aurora borealis.

She wasn't there. He growled with frustrated. He rubbed his head trying to think. The garage? He didn't think she'd be there, but he checked anyway. They had a loft up on top where they used to play at when they were younger. He made his way up but she wasn't there. Just things they stored there…lots of things.

He checked the backyard, but there was nothing. Walking glumly to his car, he racked his brain for some where she could have possibly gone. He got in his car sitting down resting his head on his steering wheel. He sat there like that for a few moments before it hit him. Their special place. He pulled out of her driveway his wheels squealing as he bee-lined it for the Brooklyn Bridge.

**If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**

She was sitting there, under the bridge, her feet dangling over the water. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, though it was warm out that night. He sighed; she hadn't yet heard him. "Hey..." he said quietly his voice breaking the silence of the night. The only other sound around them was the sound of the water.

She closed her eyes, recognizing his voice. She was beyond getting scared when people came up behind. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He frowned and shook his head, going to her instantly then, his arms going around her. "How can you say that Mary." he said, "You scared the shit outta me…I been trying for the past week to get a hold of you. Yer stepmom finally answered but all she said was you weren't there to stop calling and then she hung up on me "He didn't let go of her, not even when she seemed to cringe a bit away from him. He lifted his head to look at her. He knew in the past that her stepmother would get mad and take it out on her. It was why she always wore the long sleeves even on hot days.

"Mary?" he frowned.

She slipped from his arms ducking her head, letting the hood of her sweater fall over her head to mask her face. "Go away…"she said.

"Mary…"he walked over to her again reaching a hand to touch her cheek making her look up at him. The shadows cast over her features, and he couldn't really see her anyway. He wished it were morning. The only light he had was the moonlight and then something caught Rylets eye. The moonlight bounced off the lone tear that was in her eye as it spilled over and trailed down her cheek silently. He used the pad of his thumb to brush it away. He hated seeing her like this, she rarely ever cried, she never let herself. There'd only been a few times and it broke his heart each time he saw it. She was meant to smile, but all her life she'd walk around. She was just there, but never really enjoying much. Except when she was with him.

"I know you won't talk to me…"He said, "But I just thought you'd like to know. You didn't give me time." he shook his head, that was not what he wanted to say. "Mary…I love you. I've loved you since the sixth grade" he finally got out. "I was scared too. You were my friend, …my best friend, Mary. You never seemed to look at me the way I wanted you to." He looked at her face but he didn't see anything there, and he wondered if she was even listening to him.

"When you told me over the phone..." he sighed, "It took me by surprise. I had always thought about something like that happening, but it was always me that said it first. You see…"He continued. "That's why when you said it first it … I ... I mean...I just... it took me a minute for it to sink in. When I went to tell you I loved you as well you had hung up on me…"he had a pleading look in his eyes, he wanted her to believe him. He was telling the truth.

She just seemed to stand there letting what he said sink in before, finally wrapping her arms around his neck , bringing his head down to her, kissing him. A small grin came to his lips and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he kissed her back. After a few moments she pulled back.

"Promise?" she asked.

He nodded. "Promise"

**Before I hung up the phone all I could hear  
Was the dial tone ring in my ear  
If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Thanks for reading, please review, and any comments you have I will pass on to her. Thank you again!


	3. I'm With You, I Love You

Meet Mary Ann

Meet Mary Ann

By: PrinceOfNewYork

I'm With You, I Love You

Summary: Prince is in love with Rylet, and lucky for her he loves her back. When her step mother starts playing games with her emotions, can the love of her life give her a second chance in the world? (Modern day, 1shot)

Disclaimer: Prince is mine, her father was created by the movie newsies, and his wife is my creation, as is Alex/Avalanche, and Gabriel Dina/G.D. Rylet belongs to a good friend of mine. The song titled "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.

A/N: A one shot story based on the relationship of my major character: Prince, and her long time boyfriend, Rylet. Rylet is a trade mark character of my friend, so I'm borrowing him. I also utilize her character Jester! Thanks to her for lettin' me borrow them! Enjoy all!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
By now**

MaryAnn blinked from her position on the bridge. She gazed out long and hard at the water that was passing underneath her. It was raining pretty hard, and she was already soaked through. Her navy blue hoody hung heavy on her shoulders. Her jeans were weighing her down, and her tennis shoes wouldn't budge they were so full of water. Though Mary Ann wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. By this time, she was certain she was beyond a mess. Her hair was soaked too. It had taken her a while to put up her hoody… it had been a rough night. Night was an understatement. It had been a rough week…

**There's nothing but the rain  
No foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
No sound  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

Rylet was in a state of panic. He was driving all over the place looking for her. He'd already been to her house, and hadn't found her there, not in her room, on the roof, in the garage, not even the coffee shop. Mary Ann was no where to be found. He was calling everyone who might know where she was, from Avalanche to Jester, and back again. Most of them had come out to search for her too. And so far, no one had had any luck. The only people closest to Prince who had stayed in were her father and step mother number 7. Even her sister G.D. was out looking with them.

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**

That's when his phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID hoping against hope that it was his Prince, his Mary Ann. But sighed when it was Avalanche. "Found her?"

"No luck, I've called all over the Bronx, walked down every street and back alley, I swear man, she ain't in this city!"

Prince hated Manhattan, where her house was. They'd already tried everywhere in Queens, and she was no where.

"Thanks Ave, ummm… should we try Manhattan?"

"Dude…?"

"Right. Try Brooklyn. Let me know." And with that he hung up and turned the corner. His windshield wipers were going a million miles an hour. He hadn't seen such a terrible rainstorm in years. He tried her cell phone again.

Ring… ring… ring… no answer. The message service kicked in, "Hi! You're reached the phone of Mary Ann or Prince. Unfortunately you didn't reach Mary Ann or Prince… just her phone. But if you want, you can leave a message with me," Rylet heard his own laughter in the background, "and I'll give it to her! Promise! Okay… go!"

Rylet closed the phone and held back tears. Where was she?!

**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know?  
**

Rylet played back the events of the last 24 hours in his head. So very much had just not gone right. Remembering the last week was the reason he was so worried for her…

**'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone.**

A week ago that night Prince's father had been coming home from his honeymoon with stepmother number 7. One would think women would stop marrying him after so long, but they were attracted to the money, and didn't care much beyond that.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Prince told her sister, G.D., to cover for her, and went out to go and be with Rylet. The only time that Prince was really happy was when she was with Rylet. No one made her happy like he did. It was so special; their chemistry had been great from the start. And they loved each other so much._

_Prince spent the couple of days with him, and had been pretty upset when she had to go home again on Sunday. Rylet had told her he was no farther than a phone call and a short car ride away. He said if she ever needed anything, all she had to do was text him the word, "Help." And he'd be right there._

_Prince went home, and that was when it all started._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

G.D. had graduated, and was just home for the summer after her freshman year at college. So she was able to come and go as she pleased. Prince however was going to be a senior in the fall, and wasn't done with high school yet. So there for, she was still under the "My house, my rules" policy that her father had instated. Though G.D. tried to help her sister as much as she could.

The most recent choice for a mother figure/ wife was a wicked woman. Prince didn't even call her by name, she just called her stepmother. This one however, wasn't known for physical abuse, as it is easy to see. Prince, oddly enough, had not a bruise on her that her stepmother or father had put there. Though, after a few days, she had a few marks from herself…

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

Prince's stepmother played mind games with her. Every morning instead of calling her Mary Ann or Prince it was, "Oh, hello there girl." At first Prince didn't let it effect her, she just went out with Rylet, hung out with her friends, and ignored it all. But the insults were harsh, and cut deep, and before too long started to do some damage that her friends noticed.

Rylet clearly remembered the day Prince's parents came home, it had been a Sunday… by Wednesday Prince was acting different. It was now Saturday… everything had been fine a week ago.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Prince had been quiet all day. And whenever any one asked what was up, she said nothing; she was just tired, and thinking. They gave her the benefit of the doubt, and left her alone about it. All of them had been sitting in the coffee shop. It was 9:00 at night and Prince stood up. _

"_Where you goin' babe?" Rylet asked putting an arm around Prince's waist, though he was still sitting._

"_I'm… gonna go home. I'm tired," she said._

"_How?" Avalanche asked leaning back. "You just drank half a pot of coffee…" which made the majority of the table laugh, and even made Prince smile._

"_Yeah… but remember? My dad… his house his rules, and the last thing I wanna do is get grounded. But I'll catch you guys tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah," they said. _

_Rylet stood up and gave her a kiss. "G'night… love you."_

"_Love you too," she said with a smile, and then headed out._

_Rylet called Prince the next morning, which was Thursday, but she didn't answer her phone, which he found odd. Maybe she was still asleep. He waited until noon and then called again. This time Prince answered._

"_Hey! I called you this morning… were you asleep?"_

"_No… just cleaning a little."_

_Rylet about dropped the lemonade he had been drinking. "Cleaning?" Prince never cleaned… she liked to tick off her family by making her room as messy as possible. Usually worked too. Until G.D. cleaned it._

"_So… you wanna go see a movie tonight? I saw a commercial for this one that looks really good, it's about-"_

"_No… I'm okay," she said quietly._

"…_Huh? You don't wanna go?"_

"_I'm okay Rylet… thank you."_

"_Prince, what's wrong? You always like going to movies…"_

"_Nothing," she knew that wouldn't fly. "It's my step mother…"_

"_Okay… then can I take you to dinner?"_

"_Sure," she said quietly. "I think I can do that."_

"_Good, then I'll see you at 6:30, and I'll take ya out."_

"_Okay, see you then Rylet…" and she hung up the phone._

_Rylet looked at the phone. "…love you," he said and then hung it up. Something was wrong. But what?_

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**

_Rylet picked up Prince at 6:30. She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of caprice with tennis shoes. "How was your day hun? Get the place clean?" he said chuckling._

"_Yeah," she said with a nod._

_Rylet looked at her. "Good," he said nodding back. "Where shall we go?" he asked._

"_Wherever you want," she said back to him with a small smile._

_Rylet sighed. "Prince what's going on? What's got you so down? You were alright a couple of days ago. I've never seen you so quiet…"_

"_I have nothing to say that's worth hearing," she stated simply._

"_Huh? Where did you get that idea?"_

"_My step mom… and I thought about it, she's kinda right. It's usually sarcastic jokes, and… nothing important. That's why."_

"_No, no, no, honey, I wanna hear everything you have to say! Always," he said as he turned towards her. "Talk to me?"_

"_I told you… it's nothing important."_

"_Prince, you don't look happy. A girl like you should be happy all the time. You're so beautiful that a smile should be on your face, almost all the time not-"_

"_No I'm not."_

"…_what?"_

"_I'm not beautiful… haven't you looked recently?" she asked. Rylet was shocked, usually Prince could be told she was beautiful… it had taken him a while to convince her it was true, but some how she had slipped back into herself. _

"_Prince I can't stop lookin' at cha, you're absolutely-"_

"_Repulsive… I know. It's like watching a train wreck. You wanna look away but you can't."_

"_No, no, never! Prince you're beautiful."_

"_Thank you for the flattery Rylet, but I should be going if we aren't going to go anywhere."_

"_Don't go yet, stay here! Please!"_

"_Thank you for the dinner offer Rylet, but maybe some other time." She undid her seat belt and opened the car door. "Good night."_

"_Prince!" but before he could do anything she closed the door and ran back toward the house at full speed. _

**Oh  
Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah...**

_Rylet sighed, and got out of the car. When he rang the doorbell to her house her step mother answered._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_I'm here to see Prince."_

"_You mean the child, Mary Ann? It's far too late for her to be going out."_

"_What?"_

"_What's your name boy?"_

"_...Rylet Masterson," he said. He didn't like the way she had called him a boy. "What's going on here? I wanna see her!"_

"_Good night Rylet." She slammed the door in his face. _

_Rylet was not going to give up that easily. He went over to the tree to climb into Prince's room or up to the roof, but G.D. stopped him. _

"_Rylet no!" she called._

"_What?"_

"_Don't go up there!" she yelled out her own window._

"_Why not?"_

"_If you're caught… they'll throw her in the closet…" G.D. confessed. And G.D. had tried to stop them before. She had given Prince food under the door, but that had been all she could do without getting in trouble herself._

"_What?!"_

"_Go home, Ry, please."_

_Rylet looked up at the window and sighed. He climbed down the tree again and jumped to the ground. "Thank you Rylet," she said._

"_I'll be back tomorrow…" he said over his shoulder. He was going to get Prince out of there yet._

_But tomorrow came… Friday, today, and Rylet's father wouldn't let him leave the house. Something about disturbing the peace at the Saunder's residence yesterday. He wasn't allowed to be with Mary Ann anymore._

_Rylet spent the majority of the day trying to call her, and get a hold of her, but her phone just rang and rang._

_It was at midnight that Rylet received the text message from Prince. He hurriedly opened his phone. It was one word "Help."_

_Rylet jumped up and ran for the door. He didn't talk to his father, or anyone, but just grabbed his keys and ran to the car. He started it up and pulled away before his father could say a word. The rain was pouring, and he started calling people, and asking if they had seen Prince. All of them said no, but agreed to help look…_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you.**

Just then, out of the blue his phone received another text message. Opened it up and saw that it was from Prince! He quickly opened it and read, "I love you. Help."

He stopped to think for a moment. He loved her… but where on earth would she be? That was when he realized…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Mary…I love you. I've loved you since the sixth grade"_

_She just seemed to stand there letting what he said sink in before, finally wrapping her arms around his neck , bringing his head down to her, kissing him. A small grin came to his lips and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he kissed her back. After a few moments she pulled back._

"_Promise?" she asked._

_He nodded. "Promise"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He turned the car around and sped off towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**

He stopped his car in the rain and got out. "MARY NO!" he yelled.

Prince was standing on the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge, watching the water pass under her. She gripped a support beam to hold on, but she was one slip away from falling into the river to her death.

"Mary please hold still…" he said keeping his distance. "Come talk to me, please!"

"No…" she said quietly. "You don't love me, but I love you… I'm all alone in this world, and everyone close to me deserves to be out of their misery. I just wanted to say goodbye…"

"NO MARY!"

"So goodbye, Rylet." Rylet sprinted forward just as she let go. He grabbed her hand and held on tight.

"Mary! Prince, please please don't let go, just hold on… I love you Prince, please don't let me go!"

Prince looked up at him, her face scared, sad, but the spark of her and the love she had for him was still in her eyes. And it was for that reason she didn't let go.

He held on tight and took her hand in both of his as he pulled her up. He scraped up both of their hands pretty badly getting her back on the safe side of the bridge, but eventually, despite all the weight from the water in her clothes, pulled her back to safety onto the ground of the bridge.

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you**

Prince fell onto the bridge beside Rylet and just started to cry, and Rylet right along with her. They held each other on that bridge for what felt like years until Avalanche finally came. He had been heading to Manhattan from Brooklyn and saw Rylet's car. He pulled over and found them both in tears on the bridge.

"What the hell happened here?"

Rylet looked up at Avalanche and shook his head and then turned back and held onto Mary Ann tighter. Avalanche restarted Rylet's car and called Jester and G.D. to come and help him out. He turned on the heat and put the two of them in Rylet's backseat.

G.D. and Jester arrived a few minutes later. G.D. took Rylet's car and Jester took her own and Avalanche took his.

Rylet's car was silent until they reached Mary's house. It was now exactly 5:13 a.m. G.D. got out and let them be alone. Mary looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"You're alright," he said. "Trust me; I'm just glad you're alright. You scared me so badly!" he said shaking his head and hugging her again. "I love you, Mary. Please, please never leave me. Never scare me like that again."

"Rylet… I love you too… I'm so sorry.

**I'm with you.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

All reviews and comments and everything are highly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
